


无题

by satoucandy



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, spirk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoucandy/pseuds/satoucandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>莫莫的点梗，无题就是纯肉，并没有啥意思……</p>
    </blockquote>





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 莫莫的点梗，无题就是纯肉，并没有啥意思……

**

在企业号上，男厕所的门突然打不开了，高速电梯突然停止运行了，会议室的门突然被反锁了，舰长和大副突然间失踪了等等，都是非常正常的现象。船员们已经见怪不怪了，星联的军官们对于企业号的公共设施过高的维修率却还是心存疑惑。  
今天是五年任务中再普通不过的一天，虽然窗外的宇宙永远都是黑色的，但Chekov知道现在是白天——地球上的白天，标准时间0925时。三十分钟前，他去了男厕所，门顺利的打开了，中途也没有听到什么奇怪的声音。十三分钟前，Sulu从高速电梯里走了出来。今天舰桥由他们当值，McCoy医生在医疗港，Scott在轮机室，Uhura休假，舰桥上除了两个黄衫，只有Sulu和Chekov盯着控制板上跳动的数字。  
“舰长和大副呢？”Chekov随口问了一句。  
“不知道。”Sulu坐在舰长椅上，盯着眼前的星空一脸严肃，但Chekov总觉得他在发呆，“应该在办公室里吧，舰长积攒了不少文书。”  
整个星联大概只有企业号的舰长会在文书办公时间吃着苹果看着自家大副对着PADD奋笔疾书了，现在办公室里只有他们两个人和一盘Jim从复制机里取来的苹果。他大口地嚼着果肉，汁水把他的唇瓣浸润成亮晶晶的粉色。Spock将写好的任务报告推到Jim面前让他签字，Jim用力地咽下嘴里的那口苹果，朝着Spock挥了挥流满苹果汁水的手。  
“等我吃完这个。”Jim信誓旦旦地保证，他正翘着脚坐在桌子上，“你可以先做别的。”  
“舰长的签字是完成此项文书工作的必要条件，没有你的签字，我无法进行下面的工作。”  
“星联真应该升级一下这个破系统。”Jim两三口啃光手里的苹果，把果核丢进垃圾桶，“每次我打算先把那些只需要签字的文书搞定的时候，它都会提示我上个任务没有完成不能进行下个任务。”  
“任务是根据轻重缓急的程度进行排序的，优先处理紧急任务是符合逻辑的。”  
“逻辑万岁。”Jim吮着自己的手指，偏过头俯视着坐在桌前的Spock，“我倒是觉得，先做完那些容易的签字工作，会有更多的时间来处理其他的任务。”  
Spock歪头，他显然不太认同Jim的观点，但这无妨，他现在并不着急反驳Jim。Spock允许自己将注意力分散17.36%到Jim的嘴唇和他的手指上去——他认为他的舰长，他的伴侣，正在对他实施某种引诱。  
“你为什么不说话？”Jim的舌尖缓慢地舔过手指，他的蓝眼睛带着笑意看着呆住的Spock，“Come on，别这么沉默，说点什么。”  
Spock确实想如Jim所愿说点什么，他在努力地找回自己的声音。Jim的舌尖绕着手指打着圈，嘴唇贴在指腹上，像是在进行一个煽情绵长的吻。Spock松开手里的触控笔，随手将PADD扫到了一边。他站起身，捏住Jim的手腕将他的手拉离他的唇，Jim假装不满地瞪着他，Spock抬手遮住他的眼睛，用舌尖舔上Jim的唇角。  
苹果的甜味在Spock的舌尖扩散开来，他吻了吻了Jim的嘴唇，说：“现在是工作时间。”  
“我知道。”Jim的声音听起来懒洋洋的，他的睫毛刷过Spock的掌心，腿抬起来环上Spock的腰，“但是我想要，而且，办公室的门已经上锁了。”  
“舰长办公室的左边是医疗港，右边是会议室。”Spock一边解着Jim的裤子，一边分析着目前的状况，“现在是0940时，科学部第一小组正在会议室进行工作例会。”  
企业号虽然是一艘了不起的星舰，但是它也有着和其他星舰一样的毛病——那就是有些舱壁的隔音效果不太好。  
“我会小声点的。”Jim向Spock保证，他们现在已经是箭在弦上了。Spock的手钻进了他敞开的紧身裤里，隔着内裤覆上了他的有点抬头的阴茎。热乎乎的一团窝在Spock的掌心里，他感觉到手掌下Jim的阴茎正变得越来越硬。Spock抬起头，Jim正咬着嘴唇看着他。  
“非做不可。”Jim小幅度地往前挺了挺身子，表明自己的决心。他现在这样有点像是饱暖则思淫欲——被文书任务填满的无聊一天，只有和Spock在办公室来一发才能调动他的热情。  
Spock还是不肯动，Jim在他脖子上狠狠咬了一口，瓦肯人苍白的皮肤上留下了一个绿色的牙印。  
“别这么看着我了！”Jim觉得Spock在用目光无声地指责他，“好了，我答应你，做完我会签字的，签多少都行——当然，你也可以让我趴在办公桌上，我一边签字，你一边干我。我被你操得腿都在发抖，拿着笔的手根本找不到PADD……”  
Spock低吼一声，连同内裤一起，直接扯下了Jim的裤子。Jim此时无比恨他的靴子，他蹭着想脱掉它们，但Spock根本不允许。他有点粗暴地推着Jim的大腿根部想让Jim的腿再打开点，却被卡在Jim膝盖处的紧身裤挡住了路。  
“嘿！”Jim警告Spock，“办公室没有替换的裤子，我们要不换个姿势，要不就等我脱掉它。”  
Spock显然不想等，他把Jim翻了个身压在办公桌上，裤子掉到了脚踝处，Jim的一只手紧紧抓住了办公桌的边缘，还没等他准备好，Spock就掰开了他的臀瓣。  
“请自我克制，不要发出声音。”Spock不忘提醒Jim，他的手指揉捏了两下Jim饱满的屁股，留下浅浅的指印。Jim知道Spock打算做什么，但是他不想阻止。他只是用力地咬住了下唇，以保证自己在Spock的舌头舔上他的穴口时不要大声地叫出来。  
Jim觉得Spock是故意的——虽然瓦肯人并不会故意。Spock太了解他的身体，知道Jim在什么情况下会叫的最大声。Jim是那种叫床叫得很卖力的类型，他也很喜欢说点下流话炒热气氛，不过Spock好像不太喜欢这个，他总在Jim胡说八道的时候狠狠操进来，Jim立马会把那些乱七八糟的话吞回肚子里，叫得恨不得让整个企业号都知道他在和Spock上床。  
但是今天不行，办公室和会议室的舱壁好像比其他地方的都要薄，不然隔壁的说话声为什么会一个字不漏地全都钻进Jim的耳朵里。他敢肯定Spock能听到的更多，所以像是为了报复不懂事的Jim似的，他的那条灵活的舌头卖力地模仿着性器插入的节奏，在Jim的后穴中进出着。  
Jim软绵绵地趴在桌子上，拼了命地咬着自己的嘴唇，却还是有呻吟声从他的唇间漏出来。Spock折磨地他快要疯掉，Jim觉得自己已经完全被Spock舔开了。Spock就算不用润滑剂直接这样插进来，他也感觉不到胀痛了。  
他的双腿打着颤，扒着办公桌边缘的手指早就无力地松开了。Jim觉得后面又痒又舒服，而更里面的，舌头达不到的地方也正热切地呼唤着Spock的进入。  
他想开口求Spock快点进来——用那根绿色的，超棒的瓦肯老二狠狠地操他。但是Jim根本无法发出有意义的音节，他甚至不能张嘴，一旦下唇逃脱牙齿的控制，就会有大小不一的声音从他唇间泄露出来。  
Spock在下面的抽屉里找到了润滑剂，虽然Jim觉得他现在已经被完全打开了，根本不需要这个。可Spock还是坚持做了扩张，还做了很久。久到Jim被他折磨地低声哭了出来，他才大发慈悲地把自己的阴茎捅了进来。  
Jim觉得自己置身天堂，他的后面被填得满满的，Spock用力地抽插着，毫不留情地碾过让他疯狂的那一点。Jim的蓝眼睛里满是眼泪，他带着鼻音的呻吟声随着Spock动作的加快和深入变得越来越大。Spock不得不将自己的手指放入Jim的唇间，玩弄着Jim的舌头，阻止他发出更多的声音。  
Jim哭叫着射在了桌子的侧面，Spock无法判断Jim的声音是不是已经达到了会被隔壁听到的分贝，他已经在Jim高潮时不停收缩的后穴中迷失了。更用力地往深处顶撞着，Spock又一次擦过Jim的敏感点，然后将精液全部灌进了Jim的身体里。  
McCoy有一份紧急文件需要签字，他敲门的时候Jim刚把裤子提起来。Spock射进去的东西正顺着他的大腿往下流，Jim坐在Spock对面的椅子上，交叠着腿努力不让McCoy发现有什么异常。McCoy也确实没有发现什么异常，他离开后Jim终于长长地出了一口气。  
“我先回一趟舱房。”  
“容我指出，舰长，你还有三十六份文件没有……”  
“看在你刚才把我干得哭出来的份上，Spock，放我回去换条内裤。”Jim苦着脸，“你射进来的东西把它弄得湿透了。”  
瓦肯大副绿着脸点了点头。  
“办公室距离舰长舱房并不远，这是可以接受的。”

【END】


End file.
